Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing metal connecting rods for reciprocating gas compressors and the like, and more particularly, to a low cost method of manufacturing such connecting rods of non-porous metal.
Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, connecting rods for reciprocating gas compressors have been manufactured by stamping unitary connecting rods from metal bar stock or by casting the connecting rods in semi-finished state, and machining the cast or stamped rods to the close dimensional requirements required for use, particularly with respect to the bores within the rods for receiving the shafts for mounting the same. While the stamped metal connecting rods operate satisfactorily in practice, the metal stamping processes are complicated and quite costly.
To the contrary, the metal casting of the connecting rods in semi-finished state is relatively inexpensive and can be accomplished in a single step process. However, the rods are unsatisfactory because of the voids inherent to the casting process, that is, the cast metal rods have a porosity which far exceeds the stringent requirements of such metal parts for the stresses involved in actual use within air compressors and the like.